


Polarity

by byuneebuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, It is now, It'll be fun i promise, Love Triangles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, hatefucking, is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: Yunhyeong/Hanbin x Female Reader Soulmate AUTW: MENTIONS OF DEATH/S**CIDE (first chapter only)Cross-posted on my tumblr @byuneebunsTW: VAGUE MENTIONS OF DEATH/S**CIDE (first chapter only)





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> TW: VAGUE MENTIONS OF DEATH/S**CIDE (this chapter only)
> 
> Author’s Note: HI EVERYONE it’s me the author with a bunch of ongoing works, back again with a new series! I’m sorry that the introduction is so long;;;;; I hope you like it though and as always your feedback is very loved and appreciated! <3

When people think of soulmates it’s always of the star-crossed lovers. Those great romance stories, of perfection and completion, and of happy endings. Of people who’s lives scarcely mattered before they were swept off of their feet in a fated, world-shaking romance. When the soulmate gene mutation started showing up in the next generation of children it was met with the same sensationalism. 

Amazing. Incredible. A blessing from God himself. 

Those sentiments were shared by everyone until the first deaths took the world by storm.

The headlines were as lifeless as the people they were reporting about. No witticisms graced them, only shock. What was seen as a blessing only the day prior was suddenly a calamity.

The story was that a young couple had recently been married. They were happy together, successful, and expecting their first child in only a few short months. The activation of the mutated gene changed everything.

The gene itself manifested as a small counter somewhere on the body that would stop when the alleged love of your life made eye contact with you. To make matters worse, the affected area would also tingle when they were nearby and burn painfully when the deed was done and the numbers came to a halt.

The couple were out to dinner when the wife suddenly gasped, clasping her hand to her stomach. Her husband stood, rushing to her side, concerned for the welfare of their unborn son. A nearby waiter hurried over with a glass of water that shattered before it reached them. The waiter and the woman were facing each other, eyes slightly glossed over, looking as if they’d seen the sun for the first time. They were both wincing; him holding his forearm gingerly, her cradling her stomach. 

Having a fated love appear isn’t so great when you thought you’d already found the love of your life. 

The waiter had begged to be apart of her life, even casually, but she’d refused under the possessive eye of her husband. The woman tried to stay faithful to her husband and eventually fell into a deep depression. 

The story ends with the deaths of all those involved. The husband went mad with jealousy and murdered the waiter, which unbeknownst to him caused his wife an indescribable amount of pain and grief, driving her to take her own life. His soon followed by his own hand.

More stories like that one started cropping up and soon enough they were impossible to ignore.

After lengthy debates it was eventually decided that humans deserved their free will and their freedom. Top scientists and researchers immediately began looking for a way to alleviate the side effects of the soulmate gene, if not eradicate it entirely, and nearly two decades later they’d done it. 

A small injection at birth, just one vaccine among many, was all it took. 

The time counter marks were irreversible, but there was no more more tingling and no more burning. The compulsion was still there, as was the psychic link, but they were severely weakened. 

They were beatable. 

Humans were once again masters of their own romantic destiny.

 

Year 21xx

You hugged your bag to your chest tightly, your free hand clinging to an empty space on a nearby pole, trying your best to keep your balance on the crowded train. You could feel your hand slipping, your sleeve riding up your forearm while you struggled to maintain the grip your sweaty palm barely had on the cool metal. 

You tried to lean forward, to get closer, but the wall of bodies amassed around the pole wouldn’t budge. You felt your cheeks heat up as your sleeve slowly crept further up. You dropped your arm, pulling your sleeve back down as quickly as you could. Unfortunately the train came screeching to a halt at about the same time, sending you hurling face first into the back of a disgruntled office worker. 

You exited the train car, calling out a final apology to the person you’d nearly bulldozed, and started towards your destination with a heavy sigh. Your breath made little clouds in your face and you shivered at how cold it had gotten while you’d been in transit. You pulled back your sleeve, exposing your bare skin to the cool night air, and your mouth pulled into a tight frown.

Goosebumps covered the inky black numbers but there they were, clear as day under the night sky, still ticking against the thin skin of the inside of your left wrist. You sighed again, shaking your sleeve back into it’s place. You didn’t particularly want to meet your soulmate. Did anyone want to these days? You still couldn’t help glancing at the numbers from time to time regardless to check to see if they’d halted. You’d always felt that having them in such a prominent place was a pain. Most people tried to forget that they were cursed, you see, but you were reminded of it every time that you forgot to put on your watch.

You shook your head gently, strands of hair falling into your eyes in protest, and hunched your shoulders as you trudged through the lamp lit city streets.

You were hit by a wall of heat as the heavy door to your destination swung open.

“Welcome to Polari- oh, it’s just you.”

You stuck your tongue out at the bartender and started peeling off your extra layers of clothing and tossed them on the coat rack. Once sufficiently free of your excess winter attire you took an open stool at the bar. Bobby was already there waiting for you with a vodka soda at the ready. He slid it across the counter and rested his elbows where the glass had been moments ago, his large hands cradling his face as he observed you.

“Rough day? You’re not normally here on days off.” He commented as he watched you sip your cocktail through pursed lips.

“Oh, Bobby, I just couldn’t help myself. I can’t stay away from you.” You simpered, drawing a loud laugh from your companion.

“If only I was so lucky, huh?”

“I got stood up again.” You finally admitted with a roll of your eyes. You knew Bobby better than to think he would leave you alone without an answer.

“You have the worst luck with men. How is it possible for you to chase them away before they’ve even met you.” He laughed, dodging your playful swat with practiced dexterity.

“At this point I’m almost hoping I’ll meet my soulmate. At least I’ll know that someone out there will have to love me.” You pouted dramatically, emphasizing your sarcasm.

He frowned, shaking his head almost apologetically. He opened his mouth to speak, but before the words could leave him the door was being pulled open and a heartfelt greeting was leaving his lips instead.

“Welcome to Pola- Guys!”

A group of men that looked to be around your age were pouring into the entrance one by one. You eyed each of them in turn appraisingly and were pleasantly surprised by how attractive they all were. 

Bobby had abandoned his station behind the bar and was running over to a rather disgruntled looking man with tousled black hair that framed his face well and was shaved on the sides. He had on large aviator frame glasses, ripped jeans, a bright yellow hoodie, and sneakers that looked like they cost more than your car. His eyes were almonds under thick, wide brows, and his face was well-sculpted and indisputably manly. 

Bobby was all sunshine and smiles as he excitedly greeted his friend, but his companion looked as unmoved as ever. The former led the group to the bar top where they took seats near you. You trained your eyes on your glass, unwilling to be caught sizing up a man you’d already determined was quite good looking, when your name called you to attention.

“She’s a bartender here. This is Hanbin. He’s my closest childhood friend.”

The man called Hanbin turned slowly in his seat and examined you with a piercing stare.

“Nice to meet you.” You supplied, trying to keep your voice bright. To your humiliation the man simply quirked an eyebrow at you and turned back to Bobby. Your cheeks colored with embarrassment. 

Bobby just shook his head and shot you an apologetic glance.

“As popular with women as always, I see.” He chuckled, sliding over a glass of clear liquid that you hadn’t seen him pour.

Hanbin merely shrugged his shoulders and sipped the drink in silence.

“He seems like a grumpy old man, but I promise he’s a really great guy once you get to know him.” Bobby supplied, trying as usual to spin things in a positive light.

Tonight you just weren’t having it. You’d been insulted enough by men in one day to last you a lifetime.

You downed the rest of your glass and slid it across the counter to Bobby.

“Who says I want to get to know him?”

You were pleased to see Hanbin’s eyebrows knit together with annoyance, but before he could counterattack you were both startled by the giggles that erupted behind you.

“She’s got a point.”

You spun around in your stool and were suddenly face to face with what appeared to be…an angel. 

In stark contrast to the grumpy man seated to your left, the one at your back was all smiles. His eyes were bright and sparkly, his shapely lips stretched to show a warm, genuine smile that felt like it held the sun itself. He was dressed in a plain black turtleneck over black jeans and boots, pulling off an effortless elegance. His black hair was short and swept over his forehead with an undercut in the back. His face was boyish and yet handsome, and you found yourself smiling back at him without realizing it.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to suffer in his company. I’m Yunhyeong.” 

You scoffed, taking the full glass that you saw Bobby handing to you in your peripherals. 

“Who says I want to get to know you either?”

Yunhyeong looked scandalized.

You were surprised to hear laughter coming from your left. Hanbin’s head was tilted back, his prominent adam’s apple bobbing with every bark of laughter that escaped his pouty lips.

“Yah, don’t bully my friends.I need them to keep coming back here to keep me company when you leave me all by myself.” Bobby whined.

With that, the mood shifted and the room was now alight with warm laughter and banter, most of which was the men teasing Bobby about missing them. You turned away form the man called Yunhyeong and sat in silence, sipping the bitter drink that you always ordered more out of habit than enjoyment. You felt someone brush your thigh as they squeezed into the seat to your right. 

“You can’t really mean that you don’t want to know me?” Yunhyeong was pouting, obviously still stricken by your rejection.

Your cheeks were permanently stained red from the warmth of the liquor. You could feel the effects swirling in your brain, emboldening you.

You’d come here to avoid men (except for Bobby), and yet here they were on all sides. 

You sighed, running a hand through your hair, as you turned to face your persistent companion.

“Why would I want to?” You asked teasingly, tapping your fingers on the bar.

“Well, for one, I’m very good-looking.” He said seriously.

You laughed in earnest this time.

“And apparently I’m pretty funny too.” He finished, smiling sweetly. 

“I’ll give you that; you are pretty funny. I guess the real question then is why does someone that’s so good-looking and funny want to get to know me?”

Yunhyeong smiled again with a devilish glint in his eyes, leaning as close as the distance between your stools would allow.

He was entirely too close now, suffocating all of your senses with his presence. You didn’t even see his hand reach for your face, one strong finger tilting your chin up to face him better. He inspected you closely and you swallowed roughly. It had been so long since you’d been this close to a man, let alone one this handsome, and to say it wasn’t having a physical effect would be a lie.

“You’re beautiful, so why wouldn’t I want to know you?” He murmured, his voice velvety.

You felt your face glow like the sun as you hastily pushed his hand away and turned away from him, finishing the rest of your drink while he laughed.

“How many girls has that worked on?” You asked, praying that your flush was starting to fade.

“At least one more today,” supplied a sarcastic voice from your left.

Hanbin was watching you out of the corner of his eyes with an expression you couldn’t read.

Yunhyeong was faster than you with his retort.

“Ah, Hanbin, are you jealous that I’m paying attention to someone else?” He teased, suddenly raising his voice to address the rest of the people in the room:

“Children! Everyone! Please come and love our cute Hanbinnie that is feeling lonely!”

Without a moment’s notice five men, including Bobby, descended upon Hanbin laughing raucously, hugging him, tugging on his hoodie and trying to tickle him. To your surprise he was no longer disgruntled, but rather was laughing with them and trying to tickle them back.

“What a weird guy.” You said, more to yourself than anyone else. You jumped a little when Yunhyeong answered you.

“Hanbin is definitely a weird guy. He isn’t bad, but he doesn’t always do well when he meets new people. He’s shy.” He said, smiling again.

You raised one eyebrow in disbelief. Shy was not the word you would have chosen. You opened your mouth to quip back but at that moment Hanbin had put Bobby in a headlock and the latter was flailing his arms dangerously close to your drink. You reached out to grab it before it fell victim to the mayhem, and in that moment time stood still. The numbers on your wrist had stopped moving. 

Your breath caught in your throat. You brought your hand down under the shadow of the bar and pulled back your sleeve to confirm you hadn’t been seeing things, but sure enough they’d come to a dead halt. Panic washed over you. One of the men in this room was your soulmate…but who? When had it stopped? 

“Hey, are you okay?” A concerned voice from your right brought you back to the present.

“Yeah, no, I’m…fine. Yeah.” You said, your voice sounding hollow even in your ears. Thankfully the rest of the men were preoccupied with harassing Hanbin so the only person that bore witness to your internalized panic was Yunhyeong.

“I think I should go.” You said, mostly to yourself again. Yunhyeong must have amazing hearing.

“Can I walk you home?” He asked, concern etched into his soft features.

“No, I live close, I’m okay. I’m okay.” You repeated it, as if confirming it for yourself and stood to leave without letting him press the matter.

“See you tomorrow, Bobby!” You called, your voice still colored with the same unnatural tone, as you collected your belongings and all but ran out of the bar. 

Seven pairs of eyes watched you flee; One of them belonged to someone you were destined to fall in love with.


End file.
